Lost and Found
by Swiftblizzard
Summary: 'She had a friend. A friend which she lost, and later found yet again.' Sorry for the bad summary. Rated T for later chapters. Somewhat set in an AU. (Where could the character choice of Espurr be?)


~Author's Notes~

Hello minna-san! This fanfic will mark the debut of my OC. This will explain a little bit of her back story, which will also eventually link to my IE stories. Somewhat an AU of the Pokémon universe, where Pokémon were rare, unlike when they can be found all over the sea, grass, and caves to a point which was annoying. **(I'm looking at you, Zubat.)**

I do not own Pokémon, but I own Seiryuu.

Chapter 1 is more of a set up towards later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1- Found  
XxX

There was once a very distant land, a land that was known by very few. Mysterious creatures dotted the land, though not as common as they were in other parts known now. Instead, they were quite rare and were considered unique for royalties.

When the land still existed, on the very edges of the main continent, was a village.

And a tragedy began right there.

Xxx

A girl looked into the dark sky. Clouds gathered, not allowing any light pass through. The sun's rays disappeared as if the sun itself was swallowed by the sky.

She sighed. This was obviously not a good day for an outing. She might as well want to slip out, but that'd anger her parents. However, she had been waiting for this day since last year.

It was her seventh birthday.

She threw herself onto the bed right next to her and sighed. She grabbed her doll of a smiling Fennekin, which was sold at toy stores for those who wanted to get a Pokémon but can't. The girl gazed at the doll and asked, 'Fennekin, when can the weather get better? I want to go out…' But the 'Fennekin' just smiled on silently, not answering her question. Frustrated, she flung the doll aside and fell back onto the bed, sighing yet again. 'What a bad day…' she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door. The startled girl shot straight up. The person opened the door and said in a cold voice, 'Sei, we're going out for the meeting between the royalties. Keep inside the house. Don't ever go out, fine?' The girl flinched as the man glared at her. 'Yeah, sure, Dad,' She answered. The man nodded and went out of the room, leaving the girl alone in the house as he and his wife exited the house.

The girl stood there for a few minutes before blinking her eyes. Now she was the only one in her house… Should she go out? Her parents won't be returning soon, she's sure of that. Yes, she should do it. She can't possibly let the weather and her fears restrict her.

She walked outside into the huge dining room. The smell of rose petals made her sneeze. She hates the smell, but she figured that she must get used to it because it's everywhere in the house excluding her own room.

She continued towards the main corridor that links to the door. The smell of rose petals was still lingering in the air. 'One day I'll get rid of the petals,' the girl growled in disgust.

She pushed the main door open. Immediately a gust whipped onto her face and she fell back inside the corridor. 'Ugh…' she rubbed her face. 'That should rival the pain of an Air Cutter.' She stood up again and took a deep breath and dashed out into the dark outside.

Once outside, she saw her parents' Weavile glaring at her. It's not her first time dealing with it though. 'Weavile… Would you let me pass please…?' She said in a calm tone like she always did. Her ice-blue eyes stared at the Pokémon. Weavile stepped aside obediently. She smiled and ran towards the street.

Xxx

She walked along the lonely pavement. None but the sound of whistling wind were heard. She was somehow satisfied with the silence. Unlike most young girls who like to play with their friends, she was more of a loner and preferred being alone over being noisy with others.

Suddenly, a thunderclap sounded in the distance. The girl jumped. Then a drizzle started, and soon it drifted into more of a downpour. The girl groaned and went into a nearby shop for cover.

Once inside, she found herself in a very messy place, like the place had been long abandoned. Her curiosity got the better of her and she went around the 'shop', wanting to discover what the shop used to sell. But she couldn't find much except of trash.

However, when she was about to turn away, she saw a piece of note paper tidily placed on a pile of untidy, outdated megazines. Her instincts tell her that the note contained very important things. But as she picked up the sheet, she gulped at the sight of the words barely recognizable. Just looking at the scripts makes her head spin. So she shoved the note into her pocket.

All out of the blue a thunderclap sounded again, this time with thunderbolts accompanying. The noise pierced the girl's eardrums. She cuddled in a corner, waiting for the storm to pass. But the storm did not want to stop. Instead, it gets stronger every moment. As much of a loner the little girl is, it is still very scary for a seven-year-old to be all alone in such an environment. 'Oh… Would someone come and be with me…?' She asked herself, her voice shuddering because of fear. But she knew being in safety was already great. She couldn't ask for more.

Suddenly, the door creeked open. Along with it came a strong thunderclap. 'Aiyeeee!' She screeched. The sudden event startled her. She didn't expect to see anyone out in this weather. But the fact there's… something that just came is creepy. Would it be the shop's owner? The girl shuddered at the thought of being caught. 'P-please forgive me! I do not mean to go into the shop by myself!' She cried.

No response.

'Huh…?' The girl was confused. Maybe it wasn't the shop owner? Out of curiosity she peeked out from the pile of megazines. It was not the shop owner.

In fact it wasn't even a person.

'…Purr?' The little gray creature squeaked. It too, was clearly surprised by the presence of the child. But it didn't run away. It just stared at the girl silently. The girl walked closer to get a closer look.

The gray feline creature has cream-rimmed ears and paws with short cream socks. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It tail was small, fluffy and slightly curled. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded. It looked at her with wide, annular lilac eyes.

'puah…?' The creature tilted its head and slowly walked forward. And so did the girl. It was tired, she could see; it was soaked wet, and its movements are dull.

She touched the creature's wet fur. 'Help me…' A signal suddenly appeared in her mind. 'I was lost… the rain is heavy… I have no place to go…' The girl read silently. She is quite sure it was a message from the creature right in front of her. But how is she the one receiving them…?

The creature collapsed. The girl held it up. Quietly, she said, 'Don't worry, I'll help you. What is your name?'

'Espurr…' It repeated its name tiredly.

The girl gave the Espurr a rare smile.

'Nice to meet you. My name is Seiryuu. Koorifuu Seiryuu.'

From then on a link was formed.

And so did the tragedy start.

* * *

Whew! This took me a day! I'm quite happy at what turned out. This'll be updated over the few days.

The note will eventually take on more meaning next time, and so will Seiryuu's ability to read the signal from Espurr.

Be seeing you soon!


End file.
